The Confederate Navy (Alternate Confederacy)
Over view . History It was founded in 1861. just prior to the Confederate War of Succession Battles . Personnel . Small arms . Electronic counter-measures, electronic eavesdropping, sonar and radar . Shore Based Patrol Aircraft 160770.jpg|Confedrate P-3 Patrol bomber 160581.jpg|S-3 Carrier Onboard Deleivery 164387.jpg|Confedrate E-6J E-star E-3F (2).jpg|E-3K AWACS Charles De Gaulle PascalSubtil 10.jpg|A Confederate light AWACS radar plane. Staff training . Home ports *Belle Chase, Louisiana *NAS Atlanta *NAS Baton Rouge *Kings Bay Submarine Base *Gulfport Battalion Center *NAS Meridian *NS Pascagoula The New Orleans Navy Museum . HMS Illustrious (AWM 302415).jpg|''The light carrier Little Rock (1947-2012)'' Dupleix 1856-1887.jpg|''The sloop CNV Coin (1865-1895)'' Today's fleet Quest (AM 281).jpg|The liaison/official hospitality ship CSS Dove (1964-2012). USS Windham County (LST-1170).jpg|The tank landing craft CSS Julie Robinson (1964-2012). 20080702-Faliron-HS Aittitos P-268.jpg|The Patrol boat CSS Tucson (1975-2012). Firkateyn izmir3.jpg|The corvette CSS Appomattox (1975-2012). DrakensbergBsAs.jpg|The fleet replenishment ship CSS Pelican (1979-2012). USS John C Stennis (CVN-74) & HMS Illustrious (R 06).jpg|Carrier CSS CSS South Carolina (CVN -710) (left) (1979-2012) and light carrier CNV CSS Atlanta (right) (1982-2012). USS Normandy CG-60.jpg|The cruiser CSS Baton Rouge (1984-2012). ARADrummondP31.jpg|The corvette CSS Sam Houston II (second use of the name ) (1985-2012). Spioenkop F147.jpg|The frigate CSS Panther (2005-2012). SAS Charlotte Maxeke (S-102).jpg|The coastal attack submarine CSS Salmon (2006-2012). HMS FR~1.JPG|The Confederate patrole boat CSS Thomas J. Jackson (2009-2012). Nickname " The Floating Stonewall HMS Somerset (F82).jpg|CSS Chinchilla (1994-2012). Fleet Air Arm ( past and present ) F-4-U.gif|Confedrate F-4-UA f-4 (2).png|F-4M Phantom Confederate Navy/Marine/ANG Royal Navy Lynx 318.jpg|Confederate Lynx 318 helicopter. Ship-to-ship/shore transit and nautical duties like sub-hunting. Charles De Gaulle PascalSubtil 10.jpg|A Confederate light AWACS radar plane. HKP 1 ~1.JPG|Élite forces in training. AH-1G70-15981ElPaso1978.jpg|Confedrate Naval Attack Chopper E/B-6 Electronic countermeasures Patrol Bomber.jpg|E/B-6 Electronic countermeasures aircraft J-5016.jpg|Confederate F/A-18 Hornet. 0000006985.jpg|Confederate A-4f's in storage. Harbour defence systems Former fleet 1946-2012 HMS Illustrious (AWM 302415).jpg|The light carrier Little Rock (1947-2012) It was preserved in the New Orleans navy museum since mid 2012. Ability-519.jpg|The mine sweeper CNV The Bonnie Blue Flag (1953-83). It fought ifor 4 years in the Vietnam war. 20120217 020612dn coralsea 800.jpg|The 20 year old destroyer CVN Johny Reb being scraped in 1999 after taking heavy damage in a hurricane that struck it's homeport one year before. A scrapping boat is breaking it's keel. HMS Apollo 1976 SMB-2008.jpg|The frigate CNV Arkansas (1977-2007). 1939-1945 Palisade (AM 270).jpg|The minesweeper CNV Dawn Burns (1943-1963). It took part in the D-Day landings. USS Disdain (AM 222).jpg|The Minesweeper CNV Lorraine Hollstock (1943-1963) during construction in it's homeport. StateLibQld 1 79147 Royal Australian Naval ship ML 1322 at Colmslie Naval Base, Brisbane, ca 1944.jpg|Patrol boat CNV Alabama (1940-1965). HMS Implacable (R86).jpg|Carrier CNV Alexander Stephens (1939-1959). 05 In harbour Padstow.jpg|Patrol boat Key Largo (1939-64) Lochmorlich.jpg|The Frigate CNV Missouri (1944-1974). 1919-1938 HMSAS Immortelle.jpg|The Minesweeper-trawler Dixie (1924-57). HMS Barcross 1943.jpg|The boom defence ship CNV Miami (1933-1963). Admirable-136.jpg|the minesweeper CNV Theresa Staiano (1938-1970). USSPivotAM276.jpg|The minesweeper CNV Charlotte Dennison-Birch (1939-1971). HMS Wessex.jpg|The frigate CNV Florida (1935-1975). USS Stratford AP-41.jpg|The troop ship CNV General Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson (1919-1949). 1914-1918 Wakamiya.jpg|the light seaplane carrier CNV Tallahassee (1914-1945). Atlantus1926.jpg|The corvette CNV Diximond (1918-1944). It was badly damaged, and so beached-up, during the D-Day landings. USAT Will H. Point, February 1942.jpg|The Auxiliary troop transport Corpus Christie (1918-1949). 1900-1913 HMS Merlin (1901).jpg|Confederate sloop CNV Arizona (1902-1932). Bundesarchiv DVM 10 Bild-23-61-31, Linienschiff der Braunschweig-Klasse.jpg|The battleship CNV liberty (1904-1939). The cost was 23,983,500 CSA$ to make. MuavenetiMilliye.jpg|Motor torpedo boat CNV Jefferson Davis. (1909-1953). Bundesarchiv DVM 10 Bild-23-61-09, Linienschiff SMS Helgoland .jpg|The battleship CNV Texas (1911-1945). 1864-1899 UK Battleship1..jpg|Ship of the battle line CNV God Save the South (1864-1892). Dupleix 1856-1887.jpg|The sloop CNV Coin (1862-1892). It was preserved in the New Orleans navy museum since early 1902. USS Badger 1898.jpg|The auxiliary troop transport CNV Jonny Reb (1899-1929) Category:Alternate Confedracy Category:USA Category:Navy Category:Military Category:USA Category:USA